George and Lennie
by Queen Edmund Pevensie
Summary: Like all of my stories, lacks an actual plot. Musings about George and Lennie.


**A/N: Apologies to everyone who reads my (rather bad) Supernatural stories. Nano and school delayed everything a month. But look an English assignment to appease you. **

**A/N: English assignment. I'm sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm a lazy piece of butt, so I wrote short stories instead of making a video.  
**

**George and Lennie.  
**

George was always small and sharp, and Lennie was always big and dumb. George knew the advantages of having a big friend, and Lennie liked to have any friends he could have. George kept Lennie around to have backup in a fight, which George, with his smart mouth, would get into often. And then Lennie, very loyal, very quickly, would always back him up.

But after a while of George taking advantage of Lennie's strength and size, George started actually liking Lennie. Sure, he was as dumb as a doornail, but he was a nice guy. He hung off of George's every word and he did whatever Georg said, but they could also have conversations like any two normal friends.

One day, Lennie took George over to his house, and Lennie's Aunt Clara met them at the door. And the first thing she did was hug and George and she brandished her spoon at the odd pair of them. "Lennie doesn't shut up about you," she said, and George didn't mind her bluntness.

She ushered them inside and she asked George a lot of questions he didn't really know how to answer, but Lennie's Aunt Clara nodded approvingly. George wondered if the reason Lennie didn't have any friends wasn't because he was so stupid, but just because his Aunt Clara was insane.

George and Lennie stayed friends, and the older they got the meaner people were to Lennie and the more George stood up for him. They stuck close and they hardly spent a moment apart at school, or even after school. Eventually, George realized he only had one friend. That friend was Lennie.

George wasn't surprised to find he'd lost his friends. He wasn't surprised he did for Lennie. He was surprised, though, that he didn't feel an ounce of regret for the friends he had lost.

They left school together when they realized school wouldn't do them any good. Lennie's Aunt Clara gave them both a hug. She looked at George and, without saying anything, made it very clear that she would hunt him down if he let anything happen to Lennie. Even after she had died.

Together, George and Lennie left to go find work where their skills would be appreciated.

They went from one ranch to another, and they only thing they kept from ranch to ranch were each other. One time Lennie got into trouble. He killed the ranch owner's dog. It was an accident, Lennie insisted. He never done it out of meanness, George said.

The ranch owner fired them. He fired Lennie, rally, but George went with him.

George groused to Lennie the entire time to the next ranch. "I'm gonna give ya hell, Lennie," he grumbled. "You're a lotta trouble. I could get along so easy and maybe have a girl." The kept walking together. "I could go get a job an' work an' no trouble. When the end of the month come, I could take my fifty buck and go into town and get whatever I want. I could stay in a cat house all night. I could eat any place, an' order any damn thing I could think of. An' I could do it every damn month. "Lennie said nothing. George turned to look at Lennie angrily. Lennie looked down at his huge feet. "And whatta I got? I got you! You can't keep a job and you lose me every job I get!"

It was, then, poetic justice, that when they got run out of the next town, it was George's fault, not Lennie's.

George was a small angry man and it was finally his turn to stir up trouble with the locals. George never said what kind of trouble it was. Lennie never knew.

It didn't matter. As soon as George was in danger of getting his faced bashed in by Big & Ugly, Lennie appeared over George's shoulder and put Big &Ugly in their place.

They left that town in a hurry, Lennie trailing behind George shamefully. George laughed nearly the whole way out of town.

And when they were out, and they stopped for the night, Lennie said, "Ain't ya gonna give me hell, George?"

George looked at Lennie like he had grown an extra head. "What would I do that for?" he asked.

"I done something bad," Lennie answered. "When I done something bad, you give me hell."

"You ain't done nothing bad," said George. "You put those guys in their place. Damn well saved my life."

"Oh," said Lennie, and that was the end of the conversations. Except, "I'm glad I saved your life, George," Lennie added before they let the conversation drop.

Sometimes Lennie said he should leave. George never stood for it. George never thought of leaving Lennie either. George could never leave Lennie or let Lennie leave him. It would be cruel, he said. Lennie would survive a week, maybe two, out there on his own.

And besides, George never admitted, he would get lonely. Sure, Lennie would miss George, but George would miss Lennie, just as much.

George stayed in Soledad after Lennie died. He never stuck around when any of the guys were around, except sometimes Slim and Candy. He couldn't even look in Curley's direction without wanting to kill him, even though George sort of knew it wasn't really Curley's fault. Well, it wasn't _all _Curley's fault, at least. Hardly any of it was, really, but George couldn't help but blame Curley.

He didn't talk to anyone, and at the end of the month, he took his fifty bucks and spent all night at a cat house, or went anywhere he wanted, and got anything he wanted, or bought a gallon of whiskey.

Then he would work and at the end of the next month, he would do it all again.

"We were gonna get a little place," George told Slim. "Jus' the two of us. We were gonna live off the fatta the land, an' no one could make us do anything we di'n't wanna. An' Lennie woulda got his rabbits."

That was the last time George ever said Lennie's name. He kept on living and working, but George turned hard and sour. He never made friends with the other guys. He worked on that ranch until they couldn't work anymore.

And in all that time, he never talked about his lost friend Lennie Small, the only person in the whole world who he gave a hoot in hell about, and the only person in the whole world who gave a hoot in hell about him.


End file.
